


Adytum

by TheLastRaven



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastRaven/pseuds/TheLastRaven
Summary: Ranier's bad, unhealthy habits are finally catching up to him.





	Adytum

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt from tumblr.

Dawn came like always and Ranier was already outside, he was practicing on his outdoor dummy. Alisaie had grown accustomed to the noise, having slept through the thundering of the morning.

Waking up a bit earlier than normal, Alisaie went to the window to see if he was out there again. She had an idea he’s bound to be tired after that, so she could make him breakfast for once. She had been practicing and he had been teaching her, confident in her idea and skills she made her way to the kitchen. Knowing him she had at least thirty minutes - enough time for something hearty and simple.

By the time it was the 9th bell he had been working out for two hours already. At the same time the meal was ready, eggs, potatoes, sausage and tea. She exited the beach home, delighted in her being able to relieve him of some of his morning duties.

Ranier was shirtless as he grabbed his towel and began to dry himself of the sweat. Taking a drink from his water that was kept beside him. He set it back down and grabbed the second bottle a dark red liquid filled it, after he turned to make his way inside. He still needed to make breakfast, Alisaie should be awake soon. To his surprise she was there in her pajamas looking positively proud of herself.

“Did you make this?” Amazed at the meal she was holding for him, it was a welcome sight. “Thank you Alisaie, you didn’t have to do that for me.” He messed her hair up more than it already was, he was proud of her, giving her a kiss on the head. A meal from a loved one is always welcomed.

“Don’t do that my hair is already bad enough.” Giggling, she loved his affection. Setting the food down on the table outside. They both sat down, as they began eating Ranier pulled the cork from the red bottle and started to drink from it.

“Is it not a bit early for drinking, Ran?” A bit weird if so but not that odd to her if he was.

Not stopping until he finished the drink and set it down gently putting the cork into it again.

“No it’s just an elixir, meant to be drank after exhausting sessions like that” 

She thought nothing of it, continuing to eat with him. She stared at him waiting until he took his first bite, hoping he liked it. It seemed to be taking forever.

Taking the fork he made sure to grab equal amounts of the sausage and egg. Hopefully she finally improved from the last time… As he tasted it, it was clear, she had indeed improved. It could be improved further but this was very good, she really must be putting effort into it. Chuckling as he eats, he began to eat with enthusiasm.

“That was really quite good Alisaie, maybe you can make more for me again soon?” Just as she was delighted, now he was equally delighted with her cooking. They cleaned the table up and went inside, setting the dishes by the sink. Ranier still had a few servants here one of them could clean it up.

She went to the table by the stairs, picking up the book that was on it. She was reading more of his crafting books again. It really made him happy to see that, they had both taken more interest in each others hobbies and the like. Not long ago he had started to read about red magic and had her teaching him a bit of its theory. She had started to finally regain herself after the recent events.

In fact spending the morning with her reading would be a great way to spend time with her. He had left his book regarding magics downstairs, he put his hand on the railing for support as he went down. Though, as soon as he did, he felt a sharp pain in his chest.

The room began to move erratically, his vision was starting to blur as the pain became worse. Clutching his chest in response. His breath became more ragged, until he let out a gasp. Alisaie looked up from the book to see him suffering from something. She dropped the book and started to stand, visible concern on her face.

“Ran, whats wrong?”

He turned with all of his strength, muttering in what was almost a whisper.

“I. Can’t…Breathe…”

His hand let go of the railing, the Au Ra fell down the stairs. Smashing into the steps the entire way down into the basement.

“Ranier!”

Alisaie Rushed down the stairs after him.

“Amris! Someone! Come down here!”

Reaching him at the bottom of the stairs she set him on his back and lifted his head. Sudden heavy footsteps could be heard, One by one the guards and servants entered the downstairs. The eldest man Na'azeh shouting for a healer along with Alisaie.

His eyes barely staying open, hey flutter shut as he keeps trying to stay awake. Only making out the panic filling the room for a second before he passsed out.

When he woke up it was night time, he couldn’t move that well struggling to sit himself up. Alisaie came into the room with a tray as he started to do so.

“No! You lay back down this instant!”

She looked furious stomping rather loudly as she went to the side table. Setting down the tray it seemed to have pot of something hot. Some small bottles were on the tray along with a mortar and pestle. She started to grind the contents of the bottle, even that was clearly full of anger.

Gods he’d never seen her this mad at him…He didn’t really know what he did wrong either. He just stared down at the bed away from her, not willing to move and make her even more infuriated than she was now.

The grinding stopped, he could hear water pouring into a cup. Next thing she was at this bed side with the the cup full of rather offensive smelling contents. Put off by the smell his face turned letting her know he didn’t want to drink it.

“Oh now you’re going to stop drinking medicines? Drink it all right now.”

She moved the cup to his mouth. Taking a breathe he started to drink it all making sure to do so in one go. Her face changed to a slight smile before instantly turning back to that furious look. Good as time as any it seems to try ask why she’s mad. But his voice wouldn’t come easily right now, it was straining.

“I…Don’t…”

As he started he could tell she was seething as she tried watching him talk. Cutting him off before he could get a third word out.

“We got everyone we could to come see what was wrong. You’ve been asleep for three days. Chirurgeons, conjurers, an astrologian, those we knew.”

She shook her head as she listed those off.

“Or perhaps you don’t get why I’m mad is that it? Take a guess. Is it because you just passed out and fell down some stairs? No? They said you’ve been drinking these “Elixirs” for so long that they have actually started to hurt you. Not that either?! Then I don’t know why I could be mad, I thought you were dying, I didn’t enjoy watching you unable to breathe and hurt!”

The tears began to form at the corners of her eyes. Her voice now straining somewhat like his not long ago. Maybe he could say something if he was fast.

“Please…Alis-”

She dropped the cup on the ground, her hands were trembling.

“You’ve been working too hard for too long! You could have told me it was hurting you this badly, why don’t you ever take a break?! They said you’d be fine with rest but I became afraid, afraid that you wouldn’t wake up…”

He began averting his eyes as she finished, he couldn’t look at her right now. Not in this sorry state he put himself and especially not with her like this. Starting to take deep breathes, just need enough air. Once he started his voice was ragged only speaking word by word.

“Please. Alisaie. Sorry. So.” He stopped to catch his breathe. “Sorry.”

She buried her face into the bed as she cried. Steadily he turned to her again, steadily he began to move his arm lifting it slowly to place his hand on hers.

“I’ll be. Fine.”

She tried to compose herself, looking up at him through the tears as he spoke.

“They said you would be, so long as you take some time to rest and stop drinking that rot. I was just so worried and you not waking up didn’t make it easier. I just became more distraught the longer it took. I am glad you woke up, so glad. After what’s been happening, I couldn’t stop myself thinking the worst.”

The tears wouldn’t stop.

“Promise me you’ll find a way to take more time for yourself. That you’ll stop drinking those things.”

Of course anything for you, he thought. But all he could do was nod. She calmed down a bit more upon hearing that. He was clearly struggling for air still when speaking, she shouldn’t force him, stifling her crying.

“I’m glad then.”

Smiling again for him through her tears. He felt terrible, the pain of having put her in this state was far worse than his own. She was right, he’d find a way to stop working so much. This work was for nothing if he worked himself ill like this permanently or died from it. Not to mention he had no intentions off leaving her anytime soon. Just as he thought that she held his hand firmly. She refused to let go, still scared from the incident. Ranier closed his eyes to get some rest, he was already feeling better with her at his side.


End file.
